


A Night In Autumn

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An autumn night in Smallville</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Autumn

## A Night In Autumn

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

The night outside of the windows is crisp, cool, and lit brightly by an unexpected harvest moon. Orange light ripples over the fields of corn, over the miles of flat landscape that Lex sees as he looks out the bedroom window. He goes to open the window, lets his hand rest on the sash for several minutes before opening the drapes all the way, pushes one of the two glass window panes open. 

Air laden with the scents of ripe apples and hot buttered corn wafted in on a cool breeze, and Lex breathed them in deeply. It washed over his bare skin, the moonlight casting an orange tint to otherwise pale skin, but then the moon's touch was broken by another. A dark shadow fell over Lex's shoulder, turning the earthy orange black wherever it touched. A rough hand fell gently but firmly on Lex's shoulder, thumb rubbing the line of his clavicle lightly before pulling him away from the window. "Come back to bed, Lex," Lionel said quietly, standing just as naked as his son was. 

The hand on Lex's shoulder became possessive, and with the possession, the light chill of the night breeze turned into a deeper, darker coldness that caused him to burrow unconsciously against his father's shoulder for warmth. "I couldn't sleep." 

Lionel let his lips lightly brush over Lex's scalp, over his neck and shoulder as his hair swept teasingly over other patches of bare skin. "It's all right. I'll help you get back to sleep." 

More kisses to Lex's skin, and finally Lex raised his hand to his father's face and tugged the teasing mouth to his own, devouring the soft, almost gentle kisses with fierce ones of his own. He closed the window behind him, pulling the drapes with barely a thought as he pushed Lionel back towards bed. Lionel moved willingly, with careful measured steps until he could fall back onto the soft bed behind them. Lex rose over him, like a cool breeze brushing over his father's skin as he positioned himself, rubbing silky skin against coarse. 

The shared kisses were slick with tongues and sweet with the taste of fruit, crisp with the barest flavor of the apple scented air they'd both breathed in at the window. Lex's body moved slowly, almost carelessly, as his thighs rubbed against the coarse ones of his father, rolling his hips so that they stroked against his father's, his hands sliding over and exploring a broad chest, teasing pebbled nipples into further prominence. He was making a place for himself between Lionel's legs, and once they opened for him, Lex situated himself between the open thighs and pulled his mouth away from wet kisses, and trailed his mouth down. 

Down, over a strong jaw covered with a prickly beard, over a throat partially hidden the same way but bitten nonetheless. Down, over a softly moving Adam's apple, tongue dipping into the little concavity there to lap at the delicious trickles of sweat that had pooled there. Down to hard nipples, enough to bite and lick each one, then back to the middle, following the dark trail of hair with teasing kisses as it led him lower and lower. 

A rush of humid heat as Lex paused, breathing softly. The thick scent of arousal hung heavily in the air, overpowering the apple scent in a way that made his mouth water. Lionel's hips rose wordlessly, bucking and pleading for attention. The smell was nearly tangible, and the upward thrust seemed to drive it deep into Lex's brain, slamming into a primal place deep inside. He growled softly, hands pawing firmly at Lionel's thighs, pushing him back down and holding him there. Another deep breath of the intoxicating aroma, then he started to lick. All around the head, teasing little licks that circled the head, brushed over the slit, lapped at the tip in timid movements that had Lionel's hands knotting in the sheets. 

Satisfied, Lex made a rumbling noise in his throat, close to a purr, then slid his mouth down the entire shaft in a single, practiced motion. His tongue was at the ready, slicking and guiding his father's cock into his throat, sucking with every push and lick. Explosion of taste and smell, eyes closed as he sucked and swallowed, tightening his throat around his lover's cock, savoring every bit as he started to move, head bobbing gently as he slid up to the crown, then back to the base. Gentle hands came to the side of his head, stroking over the smooth dome, palms cradling gently as Lex sucked. Lionel's thumbs rubbed encouragingly at the back of Lex's head, stroked firmly over the upraised knob in back, urging deeper sucks, harder and faster as he pushed down. 

Lex complied, saliva slicking the shaft in his mouth as he moved his head faster, hands bracing now on groin instead of thigh, moaning softly as the column of flesh in his mouth seemed to grow as it fucked his face. Vaguely was aware that Lionel was thrusting his hips and Lex pulled off, dropping soothing kisses to the angrily thrusting shaft and the rough hands that demanded he finish. He raised Lionel's hips gently, carefully, spreading them open as his tongue teased the tight little opening at the same time his hands sought blindly to the side for the bottle they'd used earlier in the night. 

Felt Lionel's hand pressing it into his with a firm squeeze, urgency easily discernible in his rough touches, and Lex's tongue stopped the teasing licks as he sat back on his heels. Slick, cold, and Lex warmed the lubricant in his cupped palms before rubbing them together, liberally coating his cock and then his fingers before rubbing the fingertip of one over Lionel's anus. A twitch, a soft moan that barely penetrated the haze of Lex's brain, and he felt the opening relax under him. The fingertip slid in, and then the entire finger. Still slightly loose from hours ago, and Lex stroked carefully, firmly, spreading the slickness as deep as he could reach. Didn't want to hurt, and he carefully inserted a second finger, to stroke and spread along the first, gentle rotations that opened his father's body to him. Brief insertion of a third finger, and Lex wiped his hands clean on his belly, leaning forward and pressing the head of his cock against Lionel's opening. 

Another hiss of encouragement, Lex's name this time, and Lex sunk himself deep into the slick passage waiting for him. He slithered up Lionel's body as he pushed deeper, found his mouth captured in blindingly fierce kisses, shuddered as a forceful tongue pushed possessively into his mouth. He sucked hard on it, whimpering softly, his cock jerking inside his father before starting to stroke. Long, teasing strokes, when Lex pulled out to the head, then sunk back to the hilt. Lazy nibbles to Lionel's tongue as they rocked together on the bed, the sibilant whisper of names and pleading grunts the only noise that accompanied the shifting bed and the slap of flesh to flesh. 

Lex knew this would be the last of the night, because even now, the barest rays of light were starting to chase the stars from the sky, and he wanted to make it last. He fought his instincts and kept his strokes long and slow, right up until Lionel's hands closed firmly on his ass and squeezed, pushing him suddenly deeper. Hard moan that time, and Lex let his forehead fall to Lionel's shoulder as he gave up the little control he'd still possessed and started to pound. Hard, hammering strokes that sounded like whipcracks in the near silence as their bodies slapped together again and again. Lionel was grunting softly, arching into every thrust, and Lex was biting hard on his father's shoulder, pushing himself in as hard as he could, and one hand slid across his belly to slick itself again and he wrapped it around his father's cock, still damp with his saliva. 

Strong, fierce strokes of his hand on Lionel's cock matched the pounding in his father's ass, and he grunted. Felt his own orgasm building and pushed it back down until he felt his father first, refusing to take the first pleasure for himself. His mouth latched onto the bite mark on his father's shoulder and sucked in concert with the strokes to Lionel's cock and in his body. Working for it now, working to make Lionel scream his name and twitched his hips just slightly, so that his cock rubbed over his father's prostate. Each stroke hammered against it, the blunt head rubbing over it, pounding it repeatedly, and then Lex felt the cock in his hand jerking. Deeper suck to the bite mark on Lionel's shoulder, and a squeeze to his cock, and Lex was rewarded with a hoarse cry of his name as Lionel's seed spilled over his hand. Panting breaths in his ear as Lionel held him close, petting him as Lex stroked his cock, and then another shudder through Lionel's body as Lex started moving again, feeling Lionel clenched tightly around his cock and pleading with soft words in his ear to come. Felt Lionel's hand between them, then a slick fingertip rubbed over Lex's opening and pushed in just a little. 

Lex cried out into Lionel's shoulder and came, rocking in jagged motions against his father as his orgasm pulsed out, filling the tight passage with hot come. His arms were collapsing under him and Lionel was there, accepting his weight and holding Lex tightly against his chest, still panting and sweat-slick as they rocked together. Soothing hands stroking over Lex's skin, whispering more quiet words, and Lex snuffled once against Lionel's skin, breathing in their mingled scents as Lionel urged him to sleep, twined together under the waning light of the harvest moon. 

The End 


End file.
